You Don't Have To Be Married To Act Like You Are
by passionateinterest
Summary: Doumeki just wants to be by his side and make him happy. But how can he do this? Story set 13 years after Watanuki has taken over the shop. DouWata story, yaoi


It had started as a rather innocent and practical thing. Ever since Watanuki has taken over the shop. Doumeki had decided he would be the one to go buy and give to Watanuki whatever he wanted or needed, as he couldn't leave the shop anymore. At first, Doumeki stayed from time to time to share a meal or have a drink with Watanuki and Mokona.

Then, the occasional drink turned into occasional sleepovers as Doumeki would drink too much and not be able to go home by himself. The eternal teenager and the growing man began to spend more and more time together and it was always a hard moment for them when they had to part from one another for some time, though none of them, especially not Watanuki, would admit it out loud. Now, Doumeki's room at the temple was covered in dust as he was basically now living in the shop. Watanuki like he hadn't noticed that the taller man was living with him, and the archer was more than happy to not bring the subject up.

Ever since he had taken Yuuko's place in the shop, the young seer had adopted some of the woman's habits and traits. The young man had begun smoking the kiseru pipe that the witch had been so fond of and was wearing the kimonos that she had used to wear, some of the clothes fitting rather loosely on his slim figure. The eternal teenager seemed to take advantage of this as, when he knew that Doumeki was going to arrive soon, he would often dress in one of those kimonos slightly too big for him.

He then would wait for the other man, half lying provocatively on the bed bench in the living room, his kimono fitting purposefully loosely on his body with one side hanging off of his shoulder and the lower part slightly open, showing his hairless smooth pale torso and long creamy legs, looking at him through half lidded eyes, his gaze seductive and lustful. Though the show was indeed quite appealing to the archer, Doumeki never rose to the bait and would ignore the young man's provocation attempt, making the latter rather frustrated at not having a reaction, which in turn amused greatly the other.

Though he knew it was Watanuki's way of showing his interest into the taller man, Doumeki wanted the young seer to express his feelings other than with physical provocation in an attempt to seduce him. The archer didn't even want a declaration of love or anything, not even words actually, but just an actual gesture of affection. Sure the young man cooked for him delicious dishes and he would always have sake for him, but Doumeki wanted Watanuki to actually have a tender physical gesture of any sort. He knew that this act asked courage but he also knew that words were almost an inhuman effort for the young man so he was okay with settling down for actions, himself not being much of a talker. Now the only thing that had to be done was for Watanuki to realize that he would not get his way so easily with just cheap seductive provocation and food. The growing man just wished he would do it soon.

When the young seer had first started granting wishes, the young man had been too soft hearted and had often asked as compensation a much too low price, resulting in him getting hurt and almost dying a few times. This had worried and scared Doumeki to no end when he had discovered that Watanuki was putting his health and life in danger by granting wishes against a too low compensation. He didn't want to lose him. But the idiot didn't value his life as much as he should and was always doing reckless things.

The only thing Doumeki could do was stand by and watch, praying that Watanuki wouldn't do anything foolish enough that it would cost him his life. The young man's powers were evolving and growing up until the point that he was, if not more, at the same level as Yuuko had been. Regardless of this fact, it didn't prevent him from getting hurt and it took the heavy insistence and scolding of Doumeki, Mokona and Himawari to convince him to be more careful. More than once, Doumeki had thought he would lose the young seer.

Ever since high school, the archer had known that he was attracted by Watanuki. However, it took him a bit more time to realize the real depth of his feelings. He didn't care if the young man hated him. All he cared about was making sure that he was healthy and alive. He would do anything necessary to ensure that, even if it meant doing something the young man didn't approve of and would make him hate him even more. He loved the young seer so much it almost hurt, but he was more than happy to keep it a platonic love if the other didn't requite his feelings. As long as he was by his side, being able to see him and watch over him, he was happy.

Staying by his side forever… That was one of his deepest wishes. The fact that he was growing while Watanuki stayed the exact same age was making his heart ache. Doumeki didn't want to leave him behind. Who would take care of him afterward? When he was dead, who would come see Watanuki and do his groceries? The young seer couldn't leave the shop. This was one of the rules for him to wait for Yuuko's return. He had to stay in this unmoving time space where his life would be stopped where it was right now until he had seen the witch again.

It broke Doumeki's heart to see this as he knew that deep down Watanuki felt alone as he could see his friends evolve and grow, getting careers and families, while he stayed the same, his body still the one of a teenager though his mind had kept on maturing and growing. He was basically a grown man trapped in a teenager's body, and he couldn't do anything about it. Doumeki wanted to do something about it. Though he knew that Yuuko was really the only one who could do something about it. He just wished he could at least stay by the young man's side until that day came.

Right now, Doumeki was at his office in the college where he was working as a folklore teacher assistant and researcher. But he wasn't focusing on his work right now. His mind was too occupied by the young dark haired seer. Though he was more or less officially living with him, he felt as if there was still a wall between them. It was an invisible wall that separated them and stopped the older of the two to watch over the other efficiently. It seemed as if Watanuki was creating a barrier between them so that Doumeki couldn't know all his thoughts and feelings.

This saddened the archer as he wanted to get closer to Watanuki and help him in any way he could. Even if it wasn't as a lover, he at least wanted to be there as a friend. He didn't him to ever be alone. But how could he do it? Then at this moment, a weight in left pocket attracted his attention. Digging the object out of his pocket, Doumeki looked down at the egg given to him by Yuuko that he had taken as a habit to carry around. He had almost completely forgotten about it. Yuuko had said that he would know when it was time to use it right? But what could this egg do for him? Could it help him in protecting and staying by Watanuki's side? The archer didn't know why but he didn't feel it was yet time to use it.

Then Doumeki looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was already rather late in the afternoon and decided to go home for the rest of day. Home…that was a rather complicated notion for the tall man right now. Though he was happy to live with Watanuki, he knew that he was only a guest who had decided to stay and live here. The place belonged to Watanuki and as long as they weren't together as a couple, the archer would remain just a guest.

This masquerade had now been going on for almost two years now, and Watanuki still hadn't made a single gesture of affection toward Doumeki that would show him more than lust or attraction. It was also hard for him to not respond to the flirt of the young man, but the archer wanted their relationship to mean something. So, as long as Watanuki didn't prove to him that it was more than physical attraction, the taller man wouldn't do a thing about it.

'I just wish he would do it soon.' The man thought with a sigh as he was slowly approaching the shop, 'After so many years of hoping this idiot would make a move or a sign, I'm beginning to feel slightly desperate and beginning to wonder if he will ever do it.'

As he entered the shop, Doumeki was greeted as usual by Mokona, whom gave him a detailed report of their day, telling him that Watanuki had only had one client today and that everything went well. The bunny like creature then led him to the common room that was used to receive the clients, where Watanuki was right now. Doumeki had been expecting, as he stepped into the room, to find the young seer in one of those sensually provocative pose again, but was rather surprised when it was not the case this time.

There, sitting nonchalantly on the bed bench, was Watanuki smoking his kiseru pipe. Though he still looked at Doumeki through half lidded eyes, which seemed to be a habit he had just taken, the deep green kimono that the young seer was wearing fitted him well and wasn't loose to the point of showing more skin than necessary. He was wearing over his green kimono a blue haori as fall had begun to appear, and a slight lowering of the temperatures could be felt in the air.

For some reason, Doumeki couldn't tear his eyes away from the mismatched ones of the young man. Something new seemed to glint into the depths of Watanuki's orbs but the taller man couldn't manage to find out what it was. The young man looked like he had come to a decision and that he was resigned to do it, or was it more like resolute? Whatever it was, the archer felt that something inside the young seer had changed today.

Later that night, as they enjoyed some warm sake after their dinner as a digestive, they watched silently next to each other the night sky filled with stars. Mokona had excused himself earlier, saying that he was tired and wanted to go sleep, taking with Maru and Moro come with him as well, saying that he wanted to cuddle and sleep next to them tonight. It was rather unusual for the creature as he was normally so full of energy and was always ready to drink especially when it concerned sake.

The bunny like creature had seemed to know something as it had glanced briefly at Doumeki with a knowing smirk before trotting away. Doumeki had no idea what was going on now but he felt that something important was going to happen tonight, whether it was good or bad. Then without warning, he felt the slightly warm hand of Watanuki rest on his own, making him jump slightly in surprise. When he turned to look at the young man, the latter was still looking up at the stars like nothing particular was going on, though you could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

At the sight of this shy act, Doumeki smiled tenderly before turning his hand and intertwining his fingers with the young man's. A slight smile then appeared on Watanuki's face as well, as he squeezed lightly the larger hand of Doumeki. They stayed like this for a moment, just holding hands and looking up at the stars. Watanuki had taken the first step. He had finally made a gesture that wasn't lustful but affective, and it made the archer incredibly happy.

Then, Doumeki pulled slightly on their joined hand, making the young man lose slightly his balance and lean more toward him while he turned to look at the taller man with a questioning gaze. Not saying anything, the archer leaned forward and kissed Watanuki's lips in a soft loving kiss. The young seer gasped at the unexpected contact and Doumeki took advantage of it to slip his tongue into the hot cavern of the other man's mouth, tracing every contour of it with his tongue and passing it on each gum before coaxing the other's tongue to come play with his.

At first, Watanuki's body tensed itself, which worried the other male that he might have been too quick, but then the young seer relaxed and responded to the kiss, his own tongue beginning to respond timidly to Doumeki's. They kissed like that for a few minutes, coiling their tongue together, teasing and caressing each other in a playful battle. Soon Watanuki let out a keen moan, pressing his body closer to Doumeki's as he wound his arms around the taller man's neck, threading his fingers into his dark hair and clinging to him desperately as he kissed him back with urgency, as if he was afraid this moment wouldn't last. As for Doumeki, the man pulled the young seer even closer to him, his hands on his hips, making him half sit on his lap.

The position was not the most comfortable but for now they didn't care, as they were too lost in the kiss. However, the need for air unfortunately made itself known soon and the two men had to pull away from each other, heaving and panting as they regained their breath. Doumeki then pulled Watanuki flush against his body, making the young man fully seat on his lap, one leg on each side as he straddled him, pale thin legs showing as the kimono was pulled apart slightly by the position. Doumeki himself was wearing a kimono as he had taken a shower before dinner and dressed into something more comfortable.

In this new position, Doumeki nuzzled his face into the junction that joined the neck and shoulder of Watanuki, inhaling deeply the scent of the young seer, a content, thrilling feeling going through him at the thought it was Watanuki that he was holding in his arms. His arms tightened around the young man's at this thought. For how long had he dreamed of this moment? The moment he would be able to hold his Watanuki, his Kimihiro. Too long if you asked him, but it was also such a wonderful feeling to finally have him in his arms that Doumeki didn't regret one second of all the time he had waited for that moment to happen, and he knew there would be many more to come.

The fact that he was 30 years old while Kimihiro looked to be only 17 didn't matter, what mattered was that they were finally together. While he had his face nestled into the young man's neck, Watanuki was petting his hair, massaging the taller man's scalp in an absentminded manner and he calmed down from their intense exchange.

Then suddenly, the young seer jumped in surprise as he felt something hot and wet caressing his neck. He realized it was Doumeki, who began to lick his neck, sometimes nibbling and sucking on it until it left a visible hickey, marking the young man as his. This action made the young seer grip the other's hair tightly, moaning as his neck and collarbone was assaulted by the other man's mouth, leaving hickeys in their wake along the way.

Wanting to access more skin, Doumeki then slid the haori along with the kimono's top down, revealing the creamy shoulders and torso of Watanuki. At having his upper body naked, Watanuki shivered slightly as the slightly cool autumnal air hit his over heated skin, his nipples stiffening instantly and goose bumps running all over his skin. Doumeki's tongue then began to travel south, leaving hot trails behind that lit Watanuki's body on fire, before stopping to the young man's adorable pink hard nubs that were his nipples.

Taking one of them in his mouth, the archer began to suck on it hungrily, flicking it with his tongue and biting slightly on it before soothing the pain away with a few licks. By now, the young seer had closed his eyes, letting the sensations that Doumeki's ministrations procured him take over his senses and guide him, his hands gripping the dark locks of the other's hair tightly and pushing him further to his chest, as if to encourage him. None of them had spoken a word since this whole exchange had begun, both lost into the sweet intoxicating feeling of finally feeling, touching, smelling and tasting the other's body. When Doumeki was finished with one nipple, the taller man then begun to take care of the other reverently.

When he was finished with both nipples, Doumeki decided that they would have to continue this in the bedroom, as he didn't want Watanuki to catch a cold. But most of all, he didn't want the young man's first time, but also their first time, to be on the terrace. He wanted it to be special, something intimate. They would have all the time in the world to do kinky things later. But right now, the archer wanted them to be comfortable and enjoy each other's body as much as possible. With that thought in mind, the taller man leaned next to the young seer's ear.

"Put your legs around me." He whispered to the young man huskily, making the latter shiver slightly in arousal before he eagerly circled the man's waist with his long legs, hugging them tightly, then, just before he stood, Doumeki added, "Hang on to me tight."

Standing up with Watanuki clinging to him by the neck with his arms and by the waist with his legs, Doumeki walked toward the bedroom, holding the young man and supporting his weight with his hands under his butt. During the short walk to the young seer's bedroom, Watanuki had begun to shyly nibble and lick on the taller man's earlobe, sometimes taking it into his mouth to suckle on it, which made the latter groan in want and pleasure, making him grip a bit harder on the young man's butt, squeezing the two globes of flesh.

When they finally arrived into the bedroom, Doumeki didn't waist any time into closing the door and putting him down on the futon, making him lie down on his back while he followed the movement and covered the smaller body with his own, trying to be careful to not crush him under his weight. Almost automatically, their mouth attached themselves to each other, their kiss becoming more and more passionate as desire was fueled in.

Lying on top of one another, this new position made their bodies aligned in such a way that each could feel the growing hardness of the other pressing against their thigh or stomach. Feeling the desire of the other in such a way brought gasps to both of them, turning them on even more to know that the other was as excited as they were and wanted them as much they wanted the other. Doumeki began rubbing his thigh against the hardness that was forming between Watanuki's leg, sending shots of pleasure through the young man's spine and making his crotch burn of a sweet yet torturous fire. At this action, the young seer broke the kiss in a loud moan, bucking his hips upward to meet that delicious friction.

"Hmm Doumeki." Watanuki moaned, his hands racking the clothed back of the other man as he kept seeking more contact with his soon to be lover.

"Say my name Kimihiro." Doumeki said in a moan of his own, aligning their pelvis so that they were rubbing against one another.

"S-Shizuka…" the young replied, saying the name in long moan, rubbing desperately himself against the taller man almost forcefully.

Hearing his name being pronounced like this by the man he loved made the archer's stomach give a flip, and made his heart beat faster before he lunged on the red bruised lips of his soon to be lover for a breathtaking kiss, swallowing the whimpers that kept spilling from the young man's mouth. Then a sob could be heard coming from Watanuki as he seemed to feel that this contact wasn't enough and that he wanted more but didn't know what exactly. Doumeki stopped his hips movements, earning a whine at the loss of friction from the young seer who looked at him with a confused and frustrated look, his eyes hazy with plain lust. The taller man then finished to disrobe the young man beneath him, revealing him in all his naked beauty.

He looked at him up and down for a moment, awe and desire blazing in his eyes as he looked at the beauty under him. For him Watanuki was just gorgeous with flawless pale skin, that slim frame and narrow hips that could almost make him pass for a woman if it was not for the beautiful proud swollen cock jutting out and up from his legs. As he looked into the young seer's eyes, no words were needed.

Watanuki knew exactly what was going on inside the other man's mind as a blush crept it's way on his cheeks, while he looked at Doumeki with a gaze full of trust and love, a certain fragility showing at being exposed like this under the hungry eyes of the other man. He was offering himself, letting Doumeki do whatever he wanted with him and trusting him to not hurt him.

The archer then began going down south, trailing a path with his tongue, while kissing and nipping at the skin, leaving here and there a few love bites, adoring and worshiping Watanuki's body as he lowered himself on it. As he arrived at the groin, he began to trace the contours of it with his tongue, teasing it in many ways with his teeth and tongue, rendering Watanuki into a blabbering mass of moans, as his pulsing shaft that was so close from the other man's mouth and was crying and leaking for attention, was completely ignored by the taller man, who seemed to have much more fun teasing him. Doumeki then lowered himself even more, passing the straining member without touching it, to grab the young seer's thighs and kissing the inside of them, kissing and nibbling the length of them without ever as much as brushing his final prize.

"Hmm Shizuka please! Ngh..." Watanuki groaned, pushing his hips up slightly in frustration.

Taking pity on the writhing young man, Doumeki raised himself a bit, getting face to face with Watanuki's angry red cock, on which a few pearls of precum were slowly rolling down along the shaft. Taking the head in his mouth, the archer began to bob his head, each time taking more and more of the shaft into his mouth, his tongue massaging the underside of the young man's cock, playing with the head and tracing the contours of it.

"A-aaah Shizuka!" the young seer moaned out really loudly, his hands flying to the other man's hair, gripping them and encouraging him to take even more of him.

By now Watanuki was a moaning pile of goo, his toes curling at the intense pleasure, and feeling his body going weak as his limbs quivered. Then he felt something wet circle and stroke his puckered entrance before breaching in the tight ring of muscles. That slight intrusion that lit his whole body on fire, as it sent shivers up though his body at the friction against the walls of his canal, was his demise, making him come without warning into the hot mouth of Doumeki.

"S-sorry! I didn't want to do this but it was so sudden and I didn't have time to..." Watanuki babbled in apology, mortified at having climaxed in the archer's mouth.

But he was stopped into his flow of apology by Doumeki's finger, which made him close his mouth and look at the other man. The taller man was licking his lips, gathering the few droplets of semen that had managed to escape from his mouth to swallow them as well. The sight made the young seer become as red as a tomato from both embarrassment and arousal at seeing the sexy way Doumeki had just swallowed a part of him, something so intimate that it gave him butterflies flutters inside the pit of his stomach.

Right now Doumeki was looking at him with such lust and love that the young man thought he would melt and die under this intense gaze that rendered him speechless.

"We'll just have to make sure to make you hard again." The tall man told him lecherously, raising himself to kiss Watanuki sweetly on the mouth in a brief kiss, just pressing his lips against his, before adding with a smirk as he nibbled on the young man's earlobe, licking the ear shell, "Though it doesn't seem too hard to accomplish."

At saying this, Doumeki inserted once again one finger inside the young man beneath him, making the latter squirm slightly at the intrusion though he quite liked the friction that this digit was doing with the walls inside of him. After a few seconds, the young seer was used to having the finger moving in him and relaxed slightly, though he felt as if it still wasn't enough. It was then, that the taller man added a second finger inside him, making Watanuki slightly gasp at the addition of a finger, the two of them now moving in a scissoring motion, stretching him a bit more. He could feel him hooking his fingers, as if he was trying to find something deep inside of him.

Suddenly, a shock of pleasure travelled up his spine like electricity, making him see stars and raise his hips as if to suck those fingers even deeper in him to hit that sweet spot again. At hearing the loud moan that tore through the young man's mouth, Doumeki smirked a bit smugly as he knew that he had found the prostate. He then began to massage mercilessly Watanuki's prostate, earning a flow of beautiful wanton moans to spill from the young seer's mouth, as he rocked his hips to meet the other man's fingers.

The young man didn't even feel it when a third finger was added, too lost in his pleasure, his arms raised above his head as he gripped the pillow beneath his head as a life line, feeling like he was going to fall over. The taller man was watching him with rapture attention, seeing the way he squirmed and moan under his ministrations turning him even more and he found him beautiful in this state of ecstasy, his hair messy, his eyes hazy and his mouth opened slightly as he moaned.

By now Watanuki's cock was once again hard, twitching at the wonderful sensations that Doumeki's fingers were giving him. Too soon for Watanuki's tastes, Doumeki retrieved his fingers from inside him, making him moan in disappointment. Smiling at the young man softly, the archer took off his kimono, standing on his knees in front of the young seer in all his naked glory.

Watanuki's eyes widened slightly in apprehension at seeing the size of Doumeki. How would this fit into him? But, though it was big, there was something that made the young seer stare at the taller man's shaft. He had no idea why exactly, but the young man felt drawn by it. Until now, it had only been Doumeki who had been giving him pleasure, touching and stroking him in all those places he had never thought would give him such pleasure, and now he wanted to please the other man as well, making him feel as good he himself had felt. He wanted to touch this toned body, touch it, taste it, feel it. He wanted this cock that was sticking proudly up, its head slightly red as if angry to have been ignored for so long.

Using his elbows as leverage, Watanuki sat up until his face was just a few millimeters away from Doumeki's shaft. The archer didn't move an inch, letting the smaller man explore his body as he felt the thin hands of the young seer travel on his chest down to his buttocks and thighs, only giving the latter a gaze full of love and encouragement, a small smile on his lips as a sign of trust.

Hesitantly, while keeping eyes contact with the other man, Watanuki put the palm of his hand on the length of Doumeki's cock, earning a sigh of pleasure from the other man before he put his long fingers around the shaft and began to stroke it. Marveling at how smooth the flesh was, Watanuki couldn't help but find this cock beautiful, loving the way it felt under his fingers, this flesh that was the same color as the rest of Doumeki's tanned body except for the head that was of a soft red and it throbbed under his clumsy ministrations.

The young seer was entranced by the look on the normally stoic man as he massaged his shaft from root to tip, thumbing the slit from time to time, making Doumeki moan and groan beautifully in such a manly manner as he looked down at his smaller lover with such love and lust. The archer caressed Watanuki's cheek before threading his fingers into his soft dark locks, as if encouraging him. After a moment, the young man felt the urge to taste this member from which small beads of precum were escaping.

With his tongue, the young seer lapped at the salty beads, deciding that it wasn't so bad before lapping at the head of Doumeki's cock like he would do with an ice cream, tonguing the slit to get all the precum that was coming out. At these actions, Doumeki nearly lost it and it took all his willpower not to thrust his hips and force his shaft into that hot mouth, his fingers slightly tightening their hold on Watanuki's hair.

The young seer then began to press kisses on the whole length of the taller man's cock, giving it a few licks before giving one last kiss on the swollen head of the shaft and taking it into his mouth, beginning to suck on it like it was the tastiest treat he had ever had while one of his hands stroked the part of the man's cock he couldn't fit into his mouth. Even if he had no experience in this kind of things, what Watanuki lacked in practice sure did compensate it in enthusiasm. Doumeki's eyes were beginning to roll in the back of his head at the wonderful feelings that the young seer's mouth enclosing his shaft was giving him.

Feeling that he would not be able to hold very long if it continued like this, Doumeki stopped Watanuki's movements, making the young man look at him with confusion before the archer leaned in and captured his lips into a fiery kiss. The young seer responded immediately to the kiss, snaking his arms once again around the taller man while the latter made him lie back down while kissing him. While still kissing him, Doumeki took his spit slickened shaft in his hand and guided it to the twitching entrance of Watanuki, nudging and teasing it with his tip.

Almost unconsciously, the young man wound his legs around the taller man's hips and kissed the latter with more force as he was penetrated slowly, a dull ache going through him as he felt the girth of the man's cock filling him more and more. When he was finally up to the hilt inside his lover, Doumeki waited, allowing Watanuki some time to get used to his size. The feeling of being completely filled was exhilarating for the young seer as he knew that he was joined in the most intimate way possible to the person he loved and considered the most important to him.

After a while, Doumeki gave a few shallow thrusts which then became more forceful, his hips going in and out of the young man beneath him at a faster pace. Angling his hips in different ways, in search of that bundle of nerves that would make Watanuki go up the wall in pleasure, it didn't take too much time for the archer to find it. And once he had found it, the young man threw his head back in ecstasy, mewling wantonly, his nails racking over Doumeki's naked back, leaving angry red marks but the taller man didn't mind, too lost himself in the pleasure of Watanuki's hot canal constricting him deliciously.

As a silent agreement which passed through their burning eyes, the archer began to pound harder and faster into the young seer, whose moans became louder and louder. The feeling was so good. Watanuki's feet were resting on Doumeki's ass, prompting him to go even faster and harder, wanting to feel him into his very core. Relentlessly, the archer kept pummeling his shaft into the tight ass of his lover, his brain too addled with pleasure and lust to function normally anymore, just going by his instincts.

"So…good… Nggghh… I…Aaahh... love you Shizuka!" Watanuki mewled, his hips raising and thrusting back against Doumeki's hips to welcome him even deeper inside of him.

"I love you too…Kimihiro." Doumeki replied huskily, biting back a groan as the hot canal of the young man's anus tightened for a moment around him at his words.

The voice in which the young man had said his name made Doumeki's cock twitch deep inside the man beneath him. Watanuki's voice was such a turn on, especially when saying his name. Too soon, Doumeki began to feel a coiling in his groin, announcing he was near the edge. He then grabbed the forgotten cock of the young seer, pumping it in time with his thrusts, making the young man let out a sob of pleasure at having his shaft stroked while being pounded into with wild abandon by Doumeki.

"Let's come together." The archer said huskily, leaning in to kiss Watanuki on the lips, swallowing the moans of the latter.

In one final cry, in which each of them moaned the name of the other, they both came in a blinding orgasm, climaxing until their vision went white for a moment before they collapsed on top of one another, trying to regain their breathing. Pulling out of his lover, Doumeki rolled over on one side of the futon and pulled the spent and exhausted young seer, who almost instantly fell asleep. It had been an experience exhausting both physically and emotionally as all the pent up feelings they had each kept locked up for so long had finally been expressed.

Doumeki watched Watanuki sleep peacefully for a while, watching how his features were smooth and held a hint of innocence as he slept, like he had not a care in the world. With dark bangs framing his face and his skin alabaster white, he looked like an angel, an angel that had been cursed to stay on earth and leave with humans while he did not age.

He was Doumeki's fallen angel and he was beautiful in every aspect for the man. As if he could feel the gaze of the archer on him, Watanuki let out a sigh and snuggled closer to the taller man, resting his forehead against his chest. Doumeki thought about how this beautiful man was now his lover, his most important person that he would protect in any way he needed. But as that thought went through his head, the thought that the young seer was also immortal while he was not hit him full force.

He was already 30 years old, while Watanuki, though technically 30 years old as well, was still 17 years old and would not grow old or die unless that woman came back. The archer didn't want to leave the young man, especially not after it had taken them about 15 years to get together. He would not leave his love behind, no matter what, he had to find a way to stay by his side forever.

As he thought that, Doumeki noticed something slightly sticking out from the pile of clothes where his kimono was. Reaching for it without waking his partner up and taking it in his hand, the man realized it was the egg that Yuuko had given to him. He had completely forgotten about it for a moment. Rolling the egg in his hand, he looked at it contemplatively, a feeling deep inside his heart growing stronger by the minute telling him that it was time to use it. However he had no idea how to use it. How was it supposed to work? Having no idea and feeling too tired to try to figure it out tonight, Doumeki decided to do it tomorrow. And so, the archer surrendered to sleep, the egg still in his hand as his last thought went to the fact that he would find a way to stay by Watanuki's side.

_Everything was dark around him Doumeki couldn't see anything. Where was he? Was this a dream? Then a soft voice, almost like the voice of a child spoke._

"_This is so strong. I can feel so much love and protectiveness. Those feelings are so strong." The voice said in its soft tone, a note of wonder in it as it added, "What is it that you wish? What do you want me to accomplish?"_

"_I don't want him to be alone. I want to be by his side and support him." Doumeki answered, feeling that he needed to speak out loud from his heart right now, the words spilling freely from his mouth, "He must feel so alone, seeing everyone around him grow old and live their life, while he knows that he can't do this, that every person he knows will one day die while he will live on. And yet, he acts as if everything was normal, as if he wasn't sad. He is really strong. But I want him to be able to rely on me. I want him to be happy."_

"_Yes. I understand." The soft voice said, "So that he will know true happiness even through the path he has chosen for himself. You shall share his fate."_

_With that said, Doumeki felt a rush of power go through, making him feel more aware of everything around him and of his own body. It was as if he felt more alive. Then the voice and the presence that had accompanied it seemed to disappear, leaving Doumeki alone until he heard a voice behind him that he knew very well._

"_Haruka-san?" the voice of Watanuki said, mistaking for a second the other man for his grandfather before realizing who he really was, looking at him in disbelief, "Dou-Shizuka? What are you doing here?"_

_Then something seemed to dawn on the young seer, like he had just had an epiphany, and he looked at the taller man in shock at first then half in anger and half in sadness._

"_You idiot. Why did you do that?" the young man asked, his voice sounding pained._

"_Because I love you." Doumeki replied in a matter of fact kind of voice, walking up with determination to the seer and snaking his arms around his waist to pull him close to him, adding softly, "I don't want to ever leave you. I don't want you to be alone."_

"_You are an idiot." Watanuki told him with a sad smile as he pressed closer to the taller man, "Do you even realize what this means?"_

"_Yes I do." The archer said looking at the smaller man straight in the eyes._

_The choice Doumeki had just made was actually like a marriage contract. He had basically created an strong bond between himself and Watanuki for life, making himself become the same as the seer, immortal. In sickness or in health, he would always be by the young man's side, loving, supporting and providing for him._

"_Though that doesn't change much from before." Doumeki added with a teasing smirk, winking at the seer, "I had always sort of considered you my wife."_

_At this, Watanuki's face became all red and punched him on the shoulder, though it wasn't as hard as he would have done in the past when they were younger._

"_Bastard." The young seer grumbled though with no real resentment behind it, resting his head on the archer's strong chest, soaking his presence in, sighing contentedly at feeling the warmth of the other._

"_Maybe… but I am your bastard." The taller man replied cheekily, putting his face into the young man's hair and inhaling deeply the unique scent of smoke and lilac that was coming from it._

"_That you are." Watanuki said with a chuckle, snuggling even closer to the other man, repeating once more in soft low voice, "That you are."_

The next day, they both woke up in the arms of each other, smiling at one another and exchanging a sweet kiss before getting up. Watanuki soon discovered that the fact that he was now bonded with Doumeki had made his powers grow even stronger. As a consequence, he discovered that there was no need for him to confine himself to the shop anymore and that he could go wherever he pleased whenever he pleased. This not only overjoyed Doumeki, who was glad that they would now both be able to go out and see together the world outside of this shop, but it also brought a great amount of joy to Watanuki, who would now be able to interact with the world. With those new factors into their lives, a lot of different possibilities were opened to them.

The two men suddenly saw the future in a whole new way, making them feel like everything was possible. This was a much brighter future that was lying in front of them and they couldn't wait to experience it, together. A whole new life was waiting for them. A life where they would be together, where they knew that the person that they loved was by their side and that this person would never leave them, that whatever happened would always be by their side. They knew whatever awaited them, they would be there for each other and they would face it together side by side. Because this was what it meant to be bonded to one another. No matter what hardship, no matter what pain might arise, they would help, love and comfort each other. And they would change this for nothing in the world, as having someone you love by your side no matter what happened was the greatest feeling in the world.

_The End _

_**At first I had in mind a rather innocent fic with just sweet and adorable feelings but then my mind went into hard yaoi mode and I couldn't get the idea of doing a lemon of those two out of my mind so...here you go! XD**  
_

_**Anyway, I hope that anyone who read it liked it and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it. ^uu^  
**_


End file.
